Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the power to create and control fire with the will of one's own mind. This power is elemental and is apart of the four elements to Weather Manipulation. This power is the base where all fire manipulation power stems from, which mean the user could eventually develop other fire-based powers. Firestarters and upper-level Demons are best known for having this ability. Witches and Warlocks also can have this power too, but it isn't as common. Firestarters are simply magical beings whose only ability is Pyrokinesis. However, crossbreeds have been known to exist. Piper Halliwell can access this power with Molecular Acceleration, she can burn things, due to acceleration of molecules. Combustion This the most basic form of Pyrokinesis and is simply the ability to set fire to or cause an object to spontaneously combust, often through a focused look or stare, though some have been known to channel the power through their hands. This is the form most demonstrated by Firestarters and demons like Cole. Whilst under the possession of the Woogyman, Phoebe could set things on fire, such as when she combusted Grams' picture in the hall (Is There A Woogy In The House?). Piper Halliwell can also use her Molecular Combustion power to create fire. Defence In the episode, The Jung and the Restless, Piper throws a weak potion at Billie and Christy, but before it hits them, Christy is able to defend herself and her sister by blowing the potion up by looking at it. This is just Christy's normal pyrokinetic abilities, but used in a different way, instead of just setting something alight or creating Fire Balls. Fire Balls .]] The next step forward is the creation of fire balls. These can come in a variety of different shapes and sizes and are more powerful than Energy Balls. Usually a target can survive being hit by an energy ball, but with Fire Balls, the victim is normally incinerated within seconds, or at least thrown with enough force to be killed. Any being with at least some pyrokinetic ability can make a fire ball, but higher level demons have more powerful ones and most of the upper level demon fireballs have what it looks like are rings around a flare of fire. Also shown is that fire balls from upper level demons such as the Source of All Evil seem to have a more concussive effect. This happens in Charmed and Dangerous, when Piper is hit with a fire ball on the hand, but is still thrown backwards with great force into the wall behind her. Fire Breathing Fire Breathing is another version of Firethrowing and is another variant of Pyrokinesis. Gargoyles, Dragon warlocks and Dragons have this power and are the only known beings able to utilize Pyrokinesis in this way, possibly because of their biology (i.e.) other beings would hurt their throats and burn their faces. However, when Christy's Pyrokinesis power advanced, she was able to shoot fire from her eyes without getting hurt. This means it's possible users of Pyrokinesis may be able to use this form, without getting hurt. Advanced Pyrokinesis With Billie and Christy combining their powers together, they were able to vanquish a demon thought impossible to be vanquished. Billie actually used her Projection power to project her desire for power into an actual power increase for Christy's Firestarting power. This is when Piper, Phoebe and Paige realized Billie and Christy are the Ultimate Power. Billie and Christy once again used Advanced Pyrokinesis to battle the Charmed Ones. This and the combination of Charmed Ones Advanced Electrokinesis power, blows up the manor, killing Christy, Phoebe and Paige. Other fire base powers Pyrogenism This is simply the projection of jets or bursts of flame from the hands. Flamethrowing is a deadly power capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Many upper-level demons have possessed this ability. Phoebe Halliwell's past life, P. Russell, was able to throw streams of fire (albeit her powers had been tripled at the time). Phoebe could also throw fire in her present life during her time as Queen of the Underworld. Advanced Pyrogenism This is an extremely focused and much stronger form of Flamethrowing, acting like a blow torch. It has only been seen in the possession of The Seer and Phoebe whilst they carried Cole's demonic spawn and is presumed to have come directly from the Unborn Source, just like when Piper could Self-heal when she was pregnant with Wyatt. The Unborn Source is the only demon we see with this form of the power, probably because he is a witch/demon hybrid therefore his demonic powers may take different forms to regular demons. Optical fire bolts Optical fire bolts is rare power to shot fire bolts from both eyes and another variant of Pyrokinesis. The Triad member used this power to vanquish Scather Demon. Also, Christy attacked Dumain with this power after she had absorbed the Hollow. Flaming A teleportation power which engulfs the user in intense flames and takes them to their desired location, after which the flames disappear with no harm done to the user. Humans have been shown to be unaffected when transporting like this, if the user chooses it to be. Molecular Acceleration Thoughis not an entirely a fire based power, Molecular Acceleration can create fire by speeding up the molecules which causes them to become disordered wich makes an object or a being to rapidly heat up. In some cases the power cause objects to liquefy. Piper Halliwell exhibited the ability to focus this power onto a rope, burning through the middle causing it to split. Users *The Source of All Evil *Cole Turner *Barbas (with Cole's powers) *Unborn source *The Triad *Gods *Jeremy Burns (stolen from a witch) *Serena Fredrick *Tyler *Zankou *Dragon warlock *Dragon *Phoebe Halliwell (Under Unborn-Source Influence) *Demons (only a few) *Christy Jenkins *Litvack *Pearl Russell *Possessor Demon (from season 8) *Kali *Masselin *Greg Rowe *Eames *Aviva *The Seer *Rat Demons *Sorcerer *Cronus *Meta *Demitrius *The Woogyman (using the Nexus) *The Nexus *Avatars *Neena *Jane Franklin See also *Fire Balls *Pyrogenism *Flaming *Firestarter *Conjuring the Elements *Advanced Fire Throwing External links * Category:Powers